La estrella fugaz cumplió mi deseo
by Ann Marie Von Teschen-19
Summary: Y el primer paso para cumplir su destino estaba por ser dado: casarse con Darien, pero ¿Es realmente lo que anhelaba? ¿O aún deseaba sentir la calidez de una estrella fugaz? Historia Seiya X Serena. Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen así como no me pertenece la foto de portada.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces ni la imagen de portada.

Bueno, mes petits papillons uno de mis gustos desde la preparatoria, o incluso desde antes, es por el anime Sailor Moon. Juro que vi los doscientos y pico de capítulos en dos años y mi temporada favorita fue la de Stars y desde ese entonces me declaro fielmente team Seiya x Serena. Sé que Darien es lindo pero solo en el manga así que no cuenta, por que no he leído todos los tomos (mi lógica retorcida).

Nunca había escrito algo de Seiya y Serena pero como necesitaba distraerme un rato he aquí el resultado. Espero les guste.

La estrella fugaz cumplió mi deseo.

POV Serena Tsukino.

-El número que usted marco no está disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio- me dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea. Resoplé mal humorada y terminé la llamada, como era costumbre Darien no contestaba mis llamadas y no me importaría si fuera cualquier otro día, estaba acostumbrada, pero cuando está tu boda a tres días de distancia hay ciertos detalles que deben arreglar los novios, así es: en plural, pero como el resto de los preparativos arreglaría esto sola.

Entré a la pastelería mientras sonreía, los demás no tenían la culpa de la relación disfuncional que llevaba con mi prometido.

-Buenos días señorita ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – me dijo un señor de edad avanzada tras el mostrados.

-Recibí una llamada el día de ayer, me dijeron que tenían dificultades con la elaboración del pastel para mi boda.

-Así es tuvimos una dificultad con los ingredientes de importación, no estarán en tres días, lo lamento- me dijo el señor apenado.

-No se preocupe, escogeré otro diseño- le dije mientras miraba el catálogo, los pasteles eran bonitos y de diversos diseños y sabores. Miraba las páginas sin mucho interés cuando entro una pareja al lugar, alce la mirada, ambos sonreían y estaban felices, él miraba a la chica con un amor infinito y ella irradiaba luz por la felicidad.

\- ¿Ha escogido uno? ¿Tiene duda de algo? - me preguntó el señor del mostrador sonriéndome,

\- Será este- le dije sin mirar le pastel.

-Buena elección ¿Las mismas especificaciones, señorita Tsukino?

\- Sí, gracias, hasta dentro de tres días- le dije despidiéndome y saliendo de la pastelería.

Y ¿Cómo había llegado hasta este punto? Bueno, de la derrota de Sailor Galaxia habían pasado cinco años, después de eso todo se había vuelto tan… monótono ya que mis amigas decidieron estudiar en el extranjero así que cada una de ella se fueron mientras que Darien regresó a Estados Unidos donde pasó tres años, venía para vacaciones y días festivos pero no era lo mismo, creí que todo mejoraría cuando regresara a vivir a Tokio, pero no fue así, todo el tiempo estaba ocupado con sus estudios, su servicio y el hospital y después de cinco años había logrado terminar, era doctor y tenía un excelente trabajo en el área de neurocirugía en el hospital central de Tokio y hace un par de meses él me dijo: "Es tiempo de dar el siguiente paso" A cualquier chica le desanimaría una frase así como propuesta de matrimonio antes de recibir un anillo de compromiso pero a mí ya no me afectaba, sabía cuál era mi destino, sabía todo lo que tenía que hacer para llegar al futuro que había visto en el siglo XXX, ya había un plan y a pesar que mi amor por Darien se había terminado este plan debía seguir adelante.

Y se preguntarán ¿Qué hice yo de mi vida estos cinco años? Bueno, en el último año de preparatoria logré aumentar mi promedio para quedar en una escala de "suficiente" para entrar a la universidad, al principio no sabía que haría, y nadie me presionaba para saberlo, mis padres dejaron que siguiera viviendo con ellos, ninguna de mis amigas o Darien hablaron del tema conmigo, al fin y al cabo mi destino era sentarme a dar órdenes en Tokio de Cristal y criar a una princesa… así que conseguí un empleo para distraerme, para no sentirme tan sola sin mis amigas y sin él, sin Seiya.

Sé que lo dejé ir, en ese momento creí que era lo mejor, Seiya había sido un amor pasajero, mi verdadero amor era Darien para siempre y por siempre, o eso creía, porque al final no había sido así. El amor que sentía Darien por mí se agotó en algún punto, al igual que terminó el mío, la relación solo era agradable me presentaba a sus compañeros, colegas y maestros y yo solo sonreía y me quedaba callada, nadie esperaba nada de mí, solo que fuera bonita para que un neurocirujano se hiciera cargo de mí.

Poco a poco comencé a extrañar la complicidad y diversión que siempre tenía con Seiya y todo me recordaba a él, extrañaba su risa, su voz, sus bromas y no dejaba de escuchar sus canciones. Un día me miré al espejo con el uniforme de la cafetería dónde trabajaba y pensé ¿Esto es lo único que puedo hacer? ¿No seré más que una chiquilla que depende de todos y dice incoherencias? No me sentía obligada o motivada a hacer algo más pero estaba segura que Seiya no aprobaría que me quedara estancada así que me dedique a estudiar y ver mis aptitudes y actitudes para aplicar a la universidad.

Al final había decidido hacer una carrera en las artes: en diseño, dibujo, pintura y restauración. Y después de cuatro años había terminado una carrera profesional, vivía sola en un departamento, trabajaba en el Museo Nacional de Arte y seguía siendo bonita pero ya no inservible o dependiente de los demás.

Me desvié al parque, necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad, caminé al centro del parque y me recargué bajo la sombra de un frondoso el árbol y miré el cielo, en los últimos años encontraba consuelo mirando el cielo, pero lo que en verdad me tranquilizaba era el cielo nocturno, me hacía sentir de alguna forma cerca de Seiya, a veces conversaba con las estrellas y cuando veía una estrella fugaz no podía evitar que mi corazón se acelerara y pedir ver por un par de segundos más a mi amado pelinegro antes de "firmar mi destino". Salí de mis pensamientos cunando sentí cómo alguien me jalaba del brazo, yo volteé y le di un golpe a la persona en el estómago con el pie, quién me sostenía me soltó y cayó al piso, me acerqué para ver quién había intentado retenerme y no supe que hacer, entre en un estado de shock, no podía ser posible que la persona que estaba tirada en el pasto era por quién había estado pidiendo ver por tanto tiempo.

Llevé mis manos a mi boca y caí de rodillas a un lado del pelinegro. Estos años lo habían cambiado un poco, pero lo habían hecho más apuesto, sus facciones eran marcadas y firmes, su torso era musculoso, había crecido un par de centímetros de más y ahora llevaba el cabello negro corto.

-Hola bombón- me dijo Seiya mirando el cielo- Te has vuelto más fuerte y más bonita.

-Seiya, estás aquí- le dije mientras él se sentaba, yo lo abrace, quería estar segura que no era un producto de mi imaginación, lo estreche con todas mis fuerzas mientras su aroma fresco me envolvía.

-Tú me pediste que volviera- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-No creí que estuvieras escuchando.

-Cada una de las noches estaba contigo, te veía desde el planeta de fuego.

-Me alegra tanto que estés aquí- le dije mientras me alejaba de él- Gracias por cumplir mi último deseo mi estrella fugaz.

\- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué suena como si fueras a caminar a la horca? - me dijo sonriendo, yo le regresé una sonrisa lastimera.

-El tiempo requiere que comience a cumplir mi destino- le dije levantándome y él junto conmigo- Voy a casarme en tres días.

-Sabíamos que pasaría, por eso te deje, pero se supone que serías feliz no que lucieras totalmente desdichada.

-Al parecer una estrella se llevó mi corazón y ahí se quedará, pero mi cuerpo tiene un destino escrito.

-No lo hagas- me dijo él, lo miré, él me regalaba una mirada firme y decidida, una convicción fuerte, yo le sonreí.

-Hay tantas personas que dependen de ese futuro, de mí- le dije abrazándolo, aprovecharía cada minuto que pasara conmigo.

-Serenity, has dado tanto por todos, has sacrificado tanto por las personas que quieres, no renaciste para ser infeliz pregúntate ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? Y no pienses en el mañana.

-Quiero estar contigo- le dije en un susurro, me sentía egoísta al decirlo en voz alta.

-Entonces quédate conmigo- me dijo abrazándome con más fuerza.

\- ¿Y si el amor se agota como sucedió con Darien y conmigo? - le dije comenzando a sucumbir ante la idea de la felicidad.

-Llevo amándote más de cinco años y te amaré para toda la eternidad, nunca te dejaré, es una promesa bombón- yo asentí.

-Comencemos en otro lugar, seamos felices- le dije mientras me alejaba de él y tomaba su rostro entre mis manos, no dejaría que la felicidad se escapara de mis manos de nuevo.

Narrador.

Un taxi arribó a un complejo de departamentos en donde bajó un hombre con traje, de cabellos negros, atractivo y joven. El hombre se dirigió al elevador y presionó el botón para el piso 15, al llegar descendió del elevador y se dirigió al final del pasillo, el número 230, introdujo la llave y entró al departamento, el lugar estaba todo oscuro, ni siquiera las ventanas por las que solían entrar la luz de la luna estaban abiertas, el hombre dejó las llaves en el mueble que estaba a un lado de la entrada, se quitó la corbata y la dejó en el sofá.

\- ¡Serenity! ¿Dónde estás? He estado buscándote por dos días, sé que no pude contestarte para ayudarte con los preparativos de la boda por el trabajo, pero mañana es el gran día- dijo en voz alta Darien mientras abría las cortinas, de esa forma pudo ver la sala, la cual tenía sábanas blancas cubriendo los muebles para protegerlos, ya no había fotos, plantas o decoraciones. El hombre caminó por el pasillo abriendo cada una de las habitaciones, el baño ya no tenía productos de cuidado personal, el estudio ya no tenía los utensilios de trabajo de la mujer, el cuarto de ejercicio tenía los aparatos intactos, la sala de tele tenía cubiertos los muebles, Darien se detuvo un par de segundos frente a la habitación de la mujer, giró la perilla y se encontró con un armario vacío, un vestido de novia en su funda en la cama y una nota.

El pelinegro se acercó a pasos lentos, paso sus dedos por la funda que cubría el vestido, tenía un poco de polvo, eso quería decir que quizá Serena se había ido hacía un par de días y él no se había dado cuenta, tomó el sobre que estaba sobre la cama, lo abrió y saco de ahí un pedazo de papel, observó la fina caligrafía de Serenity, sonrió, ella había cambiado mucho después de salir de la preparatoria, pero él no lo había notado hasta hacía un par de meses, la rubia se había esforzado por ser más inteligente, por superarse, se había vuelto más observadora, más delicada y madura. Darien saco su cartera y tomó una pequeña nota que decía: "Que tengas un buen día" esa nota había sido escrita por una rubia de quince años, habían pasado tantos años y ahora comparando esa letra desordenada e irregular con la fina y elegante caligrafía, el hombre se dio cuenta de que había tenido el amor más puro: el amor de una colegiala, hasta llegar a ser el amor verdadero, de una mujer madura y hermosa y él lo había dejado escapar entre sus dedos.

El pelinegro dirigió su atención a la nota donde había solo un par de líneas:

"Darien:

Lo lamento, no puedo seguir con esto. Siempre serás mi primer amor, de mi vida pasada y esta pero he decidido cambiar el futuro, apostar por una estrella fugaz, ser feliz, experimentar y arriesgar.

Sé que algo mayor espera por ti también. Te deseo lo mejor, mi querido príncipe de la tierra.

Atte: Serenity Tsukino"

Darien dobló las notas y las guardó en su cartera, dio media vuelta, dejó las cosas como las encontró, puso el seguro de la perilla de la puerta de la entrada, dejo la llave en el mueble de la entrada, no la volvería a usar y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Al salir del edificio camino por la acera sin mirar atrás, al pasar las calles sintió como un par de gotas caían sobre su mano, lo que faltaba para terminar de la peor forma su día: lluvia. Miró el cielo nocturno pero este estaba despejado y fue cuando se dio cuenta que esas gotas de agua procedían de sus ojos, estaba llorando.


End file.
